


Red and Orange

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of turtlecest works featured the red and orange banded ninja turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Orange

 

Mikey screamed out as a bullet drove into his leg and he collapsed to the ground, the scream from his mate distracted Raphael just long enough for a foot ninja to knock him down and keep him down, using the turtle’s own weapons against him, driving them into the ground over the emerald green wrists. 

A foot walked in front of him and he looked up only for something to be driven through one of his eyes, although not far enough to hit his brain, and a blinding pain followed, making him scream out and causing Mikey to panic, as he couldn’t move or do anything to get to his love. 

“Raph!” he screamed out and tried to move with his injured leg, which didn’t get him very far as he was stopped by Karai, who grabbed his bandana tails and tugged him back. 

“You still have one good eye.” she hissed in mockery and Raph looked up at her, squinting in pain, his vision blurred, but still able to see her, his mate and her raised katana. “Then you can watch as I torture your brother to his death.” she said and her katana sliced through his arm, cutting it in half, one half dropping to the floor and the other pouring out blood.

“Mikey!” Raph shouted out, but couldn’t moved, the more he did, the more blood he lost and his vision began to disappear, but not before he saw backup arrive. But was Mikey okay? Was Mikey…? Mikey….<I> _ Mikey…</i> _

 

* * *

 

On my planet we fight for our mates, sometimes it’s easy if ya the first to set eyes on them, then ya can get in quick without any fighting, ya mate with ‘em and the deal is done, ya got someone ta spend ya life with, or until someone else comes along and ya want another one. But the more popular ones and most desired, can have several fighting for them. 

Several decades ago there was a female turtle who had sixty seven men and women fightin’ ta be her mate, and now she has sixteen mates, lucky gal. 

Well there’s this one, turtle, a male one, cloaked in orange, which goes well with his skin colour and his big blue eyes, who I want ta be my mate, I don’t have any mates, none have ever taken my interest, but this one has. 

But he’s one of the popular ones, got ten fighting for him already, gonna make it eleven and I will be the one to win him over, I’d do anything to get him. 

 

* * *

 

Mikey had never thought of himself being a jealous turtle, but when he saw Casey and Raph together, he felt jealous, even though he knew the two were just friends, Casey was very straight and married to April and Raph was his boyfriend, so why was he jealous?

He was also jealous when the two spent hours out with each other nearly every night, meaning that his nights with Raph were shorter, and affected their sex life or his sleep if he had fallen asleep before Raph got home and he woke him up so that they could have a quick roll in the hay before going to sleep. 

At least he knew that they weren’t sleeping together otherwise Raphael wouldn’t make such a fuss to wake him us for sex. 

Mikey soon got his own back when he starting spending a great deal of his time in the Justice Force building with his friends, returning home late at night, later than Raph did and came home to an angry and jealous Raph waiting for him, who he would smile at and ask him what was wrong. 

After that Raph started spending less time with Casey and more with Mikey and coming home earlier and Mikey did the same, realising that jealousy was no way to go through a relationship.

 

* * *

 

One time, when the two were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Mikey had confessed to a fantasy of being kissed in the rain, which Raph had responded with laughter and calling him a girl and Mikey had walked out of the room, slamming the door and the two didn’t speak to each the next day and after that, they still weren’t back to normal.

When Leo had paired the two together during a patrol, they had both protested, but Leo left before they could say anything and Mikey sprinted off ahead, trying to create some space between the two of them.

Ten minutes into their run, it began raining and Raph sighed, picking up the pace to catch up with Mikey and caught the smaller turtle's arm, spinning him around and kissing him, in the rain, like he had always wanted, he quickly responded, grabbing his lover's arms, missing the intimacy. 

“M’sorry Mikey.” Raph said against sea green lips. “I didn’t mean ta laugh, ya know me, I act before I think.”

“It’s okay…” Mikey panted. “Just...kiss me again?” he asked, shyly and Raph grinned, diving in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Raph had always been moody and grumpy, very rarely smiling, everyone said he had a dark personality and he needed some light to it. He just rolled his eyes and swore at them. 

But a little over a year ago, a very bright and bubbly person came up to him and introduced himself, leaving Raph with a note with his name and number on it. 

He didn’t phone and a week later he bumped into the turtle, still bright and bubbly, asking him if he had lost his number and that it was rude to not call, so Raph called and he found out a lot about the turtle that seemed to know everything about him. 

He made Raph happy and smile, which was a very hard thing to do. 

It wasn’t long after, around a month, that the two began dating and not even a month into their relationship, Raph proposed and they had married three months later, on the beach of the village they had met in. 

It wasn’t until last week that he found out his husband was a lifelong friend of his brother, Leonardo, but he didn’t care now. 

“Hey Raph! Are you ready to go to the adoption centre?” Mikey asked and Raph grinned, ever since they had gotten married Mikey had asked Raph if he had ever thought about having children and Raph had honestly, never thought about it but last week had said he wanted to adopt a baby and Mikey was thrilled. 

“Yeah, let me just grab my coat.” Raph said, grinning, he ought to thank his brother, but he do that later…

 

* * *

 

As soon as that...stupid lizard girl, Mona Lisa, had turned up, Raphael had left him for her. After five years of being together, since they were sixteen years old, after all that time and he had just left him. 

“Sorry Mike, but me and Mona, we’re dating, and I dun wanna cheat, so I gonna end what’s between us.” 

Mona tried to become friends with me, but got the message that I didn’t want to even know her when she ended up in the care of my medic brother, Donatello, and after that I was in a lot of trouble with Master Splinter and Leonardo. 

And then Raph came to me, angry about why I hurt Mona Lisa, was he really that thick? The turtle I once loved more than anything else in the world, I now hated, but life goes on, even with a broken heart.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t very often that Mikey got to top Raph, but given that it was their third anniversary, Raph gave his mate just what he wanted and was currently spread on the bed with Mikey in between his legs, ramming in and out of the red banded turtle, who was gripping onto the headboard for support, the two of them, grunting, moaning and churring in pleasure. 

“Fuck...Fuck!” Raph panted as Mikey slowed down his thrusts, driving deep inside Raph and it was seconds later that he came, shouting louder than he had ever before and losing himself in pleasure.

“MIKEY!”

The next morning when Raph and Mikey came down for breakfast, everyone glanced at them with knowing grins, even their father. 

“Good morning Raphael, Michelangelo.” Their father greeted them with a grin. 

“Morning sensei.” Mikey said, worried about the way his father was looking at him. 

“Morning.” Raph grumbled, half asleep.

“Is your throat sore Raph?” Donnie asked, taking a sip of his coffee to hide his smile.

“What?” he asked confused and Donnie got a confused look from Mikey as well. 

“From all the screaming you did last night.” Leo smirked and Donnie almost choked on his coffee, as he laughed and both Raph and Mikey went bright red, the rest of their family laughing at their embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

The beach was like a second home to Mikey, whenever the sun was shining, and he wasn’t at school, he’d be down there, a number of times he skipped school just to go to the beach, to surf and hang out with friends. 

It was on one of the days that he skipped school that he had bumped, literally, into a college student, Raphael. 

“Watch where you’re going babe.” he smirked, golden eyes staring down at him. 

“Um, sorry.” Mikey said, flushed and Raphael grinned and walked away. 

After that he saw Raphael every time that he went to the beach, and one day the turtle asked him out.

But he had said no. 

But Raph wasn’t going to take that answer. 


End file.
